Quatre Rabeba Winner - A Fanfic for Jenn-chan
by Kimitsu
Summary: Okay, I admit, I'm not a fan of Gundam Wing. However, my friend and beta reader, Jennifer, requested this. How could I refuse? ^^ Trowa x Quatre and Trowa fans, do not read! For Quatre fans, just replace your name with Jennifer's. ^^;


Quatre Rabeba Winner - A Fanfic for Jenn-chan  
  
  
NOTES:Alright, minna, I'm not that fond of Gundam Wing, but this is a fanfic for my friend Jennifer Lee. She happens to *like* Quatre and asked me to write a fanfic in which she and Quatre get together. So here it is. Most of the storyline was created by her I merely put it into words. She *hates* Trowa, so don't flame me, Trowa lovers and Trowa\Quatre lovers, and for that matter, don't flame her, too! Remember, _she_ wanted this, not _me_!  
But still, this fic is for Quatre lovers, so you can replace your name every time they mention "Jennifer Lee". Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, never will. If you want to request a fic, or send me any ideas, comments, etc. e-mail me at cosmic_senshi@otakumail.com or Jenn-chan at Ayako1115@aol.com. Forget the flames. Jenn-chan, this is dedicated to you. (No da!)  
  
- Otaku-chan  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed as he drank another cup of lemon tea, staring out the window of the cafe he was in. Trowa was off again on one of his mysterious trips - Quatre knew this one had nothing to do with the circus. The neon lights above his head flickered, and for a moment the pink hues on his reflection dimmed. He looked down at the cup in his hands, then back outside at the narrow, paved, rain-splattered path that ran though the little town on Earth that he was in.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked a cheerful voice. Quatre looked up at the speaker. A young Asian woman with shoulder-length black hair and radiant brown eyes was looking concernedly at him. The girl took a seat across from Quatre and smiled gently at the blond Gundam pilot.  
  
"What's the matter? I'm sorry, but you look so glum and depressed that I can't help but ask," apologized the girl. "My name is Jennifer Lee. What's yours?" Quatre took a moment to study Jennifer. She was pretty, a bit short, but not too much.  
  
"Uh, it's Quatre Rabeba Winner. I guess the reason why I'm like this is because, well, a friend of mine, Trowa Barton, has gone away on another long trip and I really miss him," replied Quatre, sighing again. He returned to staring at the contents of his mug, and felt a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. Daijoubu. (It's all right.) He'll come back before you know it, and everything will be better again," said Jennifer consolingly. She gave him another tender smile and left the cafe, walking out into the pouring rain as she opened a small blue umbrella. Quatre found himself staring after her, amazingly, even thinking about what it would be like to kiss her. He shook his head, trying to rid himself from these thoughts.  
  
You love Trowa. That's all, he reprimanded himself. But the nagging thoughts refused to leave his mind.  
  
***  
  
"Trowa... maybe we should break up," hesitated Quatre a month later. He stood behind Trowa, watching the taller boy unload various crates from the truck. Trowa paused for a moment and turned to Quatre, sweat glistening on his forehead. The brown-haired boy wiped the sweat off with a stroke of his hand and returned to looking at Quatre.  
  
"Hn? What did you say?" he asked. Quatre stammered and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing," replied Quatre. Trowa shrugged, one eyebrow raised, and returned to unloading the wooden boxes from the back of his truck.  
  
"If only I didn't have to do this..." whispered Quatre to himself. He turned his head up to see the sunlight piercing through the fluffy, white clouds and let his mind wander. Over and over it strayed to the memory of the girl he had met, the girl named Jennifer Lee.  
  
***  
  
"NANI?! What do you mean you want us to break up?!" shouted Trowa incredulously over the phone, several weeks later. Quatre cringed, he didn't like to do this, but it wouldn't feel right if he pretended to love Trowa. Trowa loved Quatre, the blond boy was the first true friend Trowa had known. And it broke Quatre's heart to have to do what he did now.  
  
Over the past few weeks, Quatre had begun to regard Trowa as more of a best friend, rather than a lover. He knew Trowa still loved him, he just didn't feel the same around Trowa any longer. It was as if he had given his heart away to Jennifer when he had first met her, though at the time he still thought it belonged to Trowa.  
  
"Trowa, I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same around you anymore. You're like a best friend to me - you are my best friend! I don't think I'm in love with you any longer. Please forgive me, Trowa," said Quatre quietly, half sobbing at Trowa's outburst. He heard Trowa snort angrily over the phone.  
  
"Fine then. It's over. Have a nice day," replied Trowa coldly, and hung up with the push of a button. He leaned back against the wall of a house and found his thoughts drifting to Quatre. Oh, Quatre, he thought, Why? Why?!  
  
"WHY?!" he screamed, banging his fist against the wall. Several passerbies stared at him, this thin man who seemed psychotic. Trowa gave them a quick, cold, glare, and returned to lamenting as he walked down the cobblestone path.  
  
"Quatre, why did you have to do this to me?" wept Trowa once more, and crumpled in the grassy field to the right of the road. Trowa now felt once more like a weak, vulnerable boy, not like the cold, hardened man that he had become; the man that only Quatre could soothe. He had lost his friend, his best friend, his beloved... and his only true friend.  
  
If Wufei Chang could see Trowa now, he would call Trowa a weak, dishonorable woman. A completely useless, unwanted woman. At least, that's what Trowa felt like.  
  
***  
  
"Winner-san?" hesitated Jennifer on the phone. She had received a call from Quatre, two days after the Gundam pilot broke up with Trowa.  
  
"H-hai. Listen, Lee-san, I'd like to know, um, uh..." stammered Quatre, before looking at the index cards in his hand. No!, he thought, You're doing this all wrong. She probably has no interest in you at all.  
  
"What is it, Winner-san?" asked Jennifer. She could hear Quatre stuttering over the phone, and smiled. Poor guy, she thought, This is probably the first time he's ever asked a girl anything.  
  
Minutes passed, and Quatre couldn't stop sputtering. Finally, he uttered a quick, "Gomen n-nasai, m-maybe some other day, uh, L-lee-san, if it's o-okay with you that is? O-or at the c-cafe where we m-met?" Jennifer couldn't stifle her giggle and turned away from the phone, calling, "Hai, Winner-san!", and hung up, still giggling.  
  
"She probably doesn't like me at all now. I wonder why I even bother?" asked Quatre to himself, replacing his phone. "All I really know is that I *think* I love her..."  
  
***  
  
"You think they love you and then... they turn AGAINST you!" screamed Trowa, and laid his head on the wooden table, weeping quietly. "You can't trust ANYONE at ALL!"  
  
"Shh... Shh, Trowa, daijoubu. Maybe you weren't meant to be together," consoled Catherine. Trowa shook his head bitterly and looked up at Catherine with desolate, mournful eyes.  
  
"IIE! There will never be anyone for me but Quatre! No one but him..." sobbed Trowa again, and buried his head in Catherine's shoulder.  
  
"Daijoubu, Trowa. Don't worry. I'll be here for you, no matter what," replied Catherine, patting Trowa on the head. The boy's reply was a muffled sob; then Trowa stood up and gave a small smile. Catherine patted Trowa's arm then stood up.  
  
"If you ever need to find me, you know where I'll be," said the woman. Trowa nodded meekly, tears still streaming down his narrow face.  
  
"Hai, Catherine-chan ." Catherine gave another smile and watched Trowa walk out of the tent and into the nightfall. His sobs echoed into the night, leaving Catherine pitying Trowa's heartache.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder why I ever thought I loved Trowa in the first place?" mused Quatre, in the same cafe where he had met Jennifer so many weeks ago. "I guess... because I felt alone, so alone at the time. I had no one to confide in. So I turned to him. And now, being... gay... just isn't for me, I suppose." Quatre pondered these words for a moment, worrying about his love, his heart. Who should he give his heart to? His love, his dreams, who would he show these two precious things to?  
  
He stared at the hollowness that was his tea; he watched the bits of translucent lemon pulp drift softly to the bottom of the ceramic cup he held. The sifting tea leaves that made room for the intruders, the pulp, felt like his thoughts, and the tea that contained it all was like his love. He supposed the muddy brown tea leaves could have been his emotions for Trowa; the clear lemon pulp, the intruders, could have been his feelings for Jennifer.  
  
Quatre felt confused by it all. Once more, he felt alone, and child-like, innocence and naiveté overcoming him as he gently stirred the contents of his cup, mixing everything up. His heart felt like it was being torn apart between Trowa and Jennifer. Who would he be with? This was love he was thinking about, not some temporary roommate. Love. Meaning the person he would be with for the rest of his life. Dizziness, like the whirling mixture in the cup, clouded his thoughts.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" exclaimed Jennifer, taking the seat across from Quatre. "I didn't mean to be so late; I just had an appointment to finish." She placed her order - an ice cream soda - with the nearby hovering waitress and smiled at Quatre, chin placed thoughtfully upon her hands, propped by her elbows. Quatre felt his heart rise into his throat, and nearly began stuttering again.  
  
"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" he asked in a rush. Then he hit himself on the head, thinking how horrible the last sentence had sounded.  
  
The waitress arrived with Jennifer's ice cream soda, and left to attend to another couple that had recently stepped through the doors of the small cafe. Jennifer sipped her frosty drink with happiness, apparently having not heard Quatre's rushed question. Quatre took some time to calm himself down. The boy looked out the window.  
  
Today was sunny, unlike the first time they had met. Rays of light pierced throught the clouds to land upon the smooth gray rocks that formed the path.  
  
"Um, Lee-san, would you like to go out with me?" repeated Quatre. To his amazement, Jennifer smiled.  
  
"Of course, Quatre-kun," replied Jennifer. Quatre's mind rolled. It had gone from "Winner-san" to "Quatre-kun". There was hope after all, he thought.  
  
After the two finished their drinks, they left the tiny building and strolled along the path, arm-in-arm, never noticing the sign that ironically identified the street as "Lovers' Lane".  
  
  
Well, minna, gomen nasai. Jennifer wanted Trowa *dead* O.o we reached a compromise so that I could keep this fic at a PG to PG-13 rating. That is, in this fic, no one ever hears from Trowa again. Forgive me again, all GW Trowa x Quatre fans, I know you're disappointed that Quatre leaves Trowa, but, hell, you shouldn't have read this in the first place if so. This was supposed to be posted up on Valentine's Day as a Valentine's Day special fic, but my computer crashed and I couldn't use the school's. ^^; Hope you enjoyed this! If you did... (drumroll) REVIEW, onegai!  
  
- Otaku-chan/Gene no Koibito ^_^= 


End file.
